Talk:The Wonder Pet of Notre Dame (Malechi Perez's version)/@comment-5040381-20131125010235
Trivia: Barney & Friends =The Show= *Beam Me Up, Scotty!: Contrary to popular criticisms, a few Barney fans debunked the rumor that Barney described strangers as being "friends you never met." Instead, the very opposite was stated by Derek in the episode Playing It Safe (he said that they're not only people you don't know, but that "they could be bad people."), which led to a short Too Smart for Strangers moral using a play of Little Red Riding Hood and a song (in traditional Barney fashion) to reinforce the moral of not talking to them. *Dawson Casting: Some of the kids are well into their preteen years by the time they leave the show. Chip was a notable case. Luci looked a lot older than the other kids. **Of course, Luci was Tina's older sister, so it was semi-justified. *Hey, It's That Guy!: Younger, pre-Disney versions of Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato can be seen in the seventh and eighth seasons. This is far and away the most famous example in the franchise. **K-Keroro!? What are you doing here? **Sandy Duncan!?? **Bailey Pickett was in one special of the show prior to coming to SS Tipton. **Doody was Professor Tinkerputt *Hey, It's That Voice!: Captain Ginyu was Miss Etta Kette. **At one point, Babidi voiced Barney and Chuck E Cheese! ***On a similar note, one of the actors who voiced Chuck E. Cheese's characters Jasper and Pasqually was the original voice of Barney. **In the Mexican Spanish dub, Mickey Mouse is the current voice of Barney, replacing Don Karnage after a fatal car crash. **In the Japanese dub, Baby Bop is Doremi Harukaze! and Barney is Bob the Builder and Yu Kozuki *Name's the Same: If you've forgotten why the name Barney was associated with dinosaurs before this show, shame on you. **In 1990, The BBC introduced us to a sheepdog also named Barney. *The Other Darrin: Avoided when new kids are cast to replace other kids who left the set, but with different names. **Played straight with Barney, who was initially voiced by Bob West, then Duncan Brannan and Tim Dever (Dever doing the dialogue, while Brannan did the singing). Dean Wendt currently performs his voice. **Wendt's portrayal of Barney is quite different from previous voice actors. For people who watched the show as a kid (pre-2002), the voice change usually shocks them. *What Could Have Been: The character was originally conceived as a blanket. The producers realized a blanket would be too difficult to animate, so Barney became a bear. But the design was quickly changed because of Leach's son's fascination with dinosaurs. **The Barney suit was originally going to be somewhat more "realistic" looking, with scales, claws, pointed teeth, and even lacrimal ridges. Through the various drafts, the creative team kept telling costume designer Irene Corey that the costume would be too frightening for kids, until it came to what would become Barney's eventual design. Proof: [1] =The Movie= *Executive Meddling: According to writer Stephen White, the film had a ton of this done to its script. To this day, the film is an Old Shame for him. *Hey, It's That Guy!: George Hearn plays the grandfather. You might remember him as the title character in a televised version of Sweeney Todd. **I'm beginning to worry about those kids' physical safety. **A young Kyla Pratt plays Marcella, one of the children. **One of the dancing waiters in the restaurant scene is none other than Josh "Ted Mosby" Radnor. **The parents at the beginning of the film are Mayor Bob Dawkins and his wife, Sally. *Hey, It's That Voice!: Bernadette Peters sings the opening theme for some reason.